Desert Rose
by Avril Lambert
Summary: Jasmine watched Ruber kill her father. Ten years later she and her brother are still seeking to avenge their father. But, no one knows where he is. Fate steps in when Jasmine is taken to King Cassim. His daughter was taken by Ruber and he needs Jasmine and her crew to get her back. To make sure Jasmine follows through on their deal, he demands they bring his son Aladdin with them.
1. Chapter 1

_**If you've been reading my other stories, it's probably no secret that I ship John Smith and Jim Hawkins hardcore and I love pirate stories. But, I also love Aladdin and Jasmine, so this is a pirate story about Jasmine and Aladdin. Of course John and Jim will be in it as well, but this time their story will be secondary to Aladdin and Jasmine's. I hope you enjoy **_**Desert Rose. _Please review and let me know what you think._**

* * *

When the ship attacked, they were ready. Fifteen-year-old Jasmine held a sword in each hand and waited for the crew to board their ship. She didn't have to wait long. As soon as the other pirates were on their ship, Jasmine and the rest of the crew attacked them. They had the upper hand for a long time. Jasmine swung her swords, slicing one man after another. All around her were the sounds of blade against blade and men dying; mostly the enemy.

But in an instant, the tables were turned. The captain of the other ship boarded their ship and all eyes were on him. Everyone knew of Ruber, even Jasmine; but she had never seen him before. He was bigger than any other man she had met, with red hair and dark eyes with shadows around them. He wore red armor with spikes protruding out of it. Ruber looked right at Jasmine's father. Her father nodded at her older brother, Sinbad, then locked his gaze on Ruber. Within seconds the two men were fighting.

Jasmine's father was the best swordsman on the seas, but Ruber bested him in strength and was certainly bigger than him. Sinbad rushed over to Jasmine and started pulling her away from the fight.

Jasmine fought against him. "Let go of me! We have to help him!"

"It's too dangerous," Sinbad stated. "I have to protect you."

Their father was losing. Ruber beat his swords against their father's over and over. Their father swung his sword at Ruber, but Ruber dodged him and knocked his sword out of his hand. Without hesitation, Ruber plunged his sword through him.

Time stopped. Jasmine dropped to her knees and screamed. Sinbad tried to pull her away, but it was as if the sight of their father's blood was keeping her frozen in place. Ruber dropped their father's lifeless body and turned his gaze on Jasmine. He smirked at her and started walking towards her. Sinbad picked her up and, with his arms wrapped tightly around her, jumped into the ocean. The dark, ice cold water swallowed Jasmine.

**...**

Jasmine woke with a jolt. Her heart was pounding and it took her several moments to realize where she was. She was in her quarters on Sinbad's ship. She had been dreaming. Though her father was killed ten years ago, the memory of that day haunted Jasmine's dreams; making her relive it every night, but also fueling her anger and vengeance towards Ruber. It had also been ten years since Jasmine and Sinbad have seen Ruber, but they were looking for him and the moment they saw him again, they would kill him.

Jasmine knew she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep now. She slipped on her robe and made her way down to the main deck. She and Sinbad stole this ship the day they were forced to leave their father's and Jasmine knew the layout so well, she didn't bother bringing a lantern with her.

The sky was dark, but covered by thousands of stars. Jasmine leaned forward against the bow of the ship. She was surrounded by sky and stars and she felt like she was flying above the ocean.

"Couldn't sleep, either?"

Jasmine didn't take her eyes off the sky as John Smith walked up beside her. John had been Sinbad's best friend for as far back as she could remember. His father was their father's first mate and John grew up with them. They were separated after the attack and Jasmine and Sinbad thought John was dead, until two years later when they came across him at a port. His father also died that day and John had given up sailing. But, when he saw Sinbad again, he couldn't resist joining them. Though, Ruber hadn't killed John's father, John still wanted to go after him and kill the man who had.

"I had the same dream again," Jasmine told him.

"We'll find Ruber," John said. "Maybe once he's dead, the nightmare will go away."

"I don't think so," Jasmine admitted. "The nightmare is just a memory on repeat. Even when we kill Ruber, the memory won't go away."

John put a comforting arm around Jasmine's shoulders, but didn't say anything. He didn't have to; she knew he understood.

"Makin' a move on my sister, eh, Smith?" Jasmine and John glanced back as Sinbad walked towards them. He had a lopsided grin on his face and his eyes were still full of sleep. He shrugged. "I suppose it was only a matter of time."

"Aye, Sinbad; it was," Jasmine agreed. "We're planning to runaway together."

John quickly pulled his arm back and put up his hands in mock surrender. "Now, hold on. Don't be sayin' things that'll make your brother wanna kill me."

Sinbad laughed. "Relax, Smith. If she has to end up with somebody, I'd be happy if it was you."

Jasmine felt herself blush and she was grateful it was too dark for them to see. Jasmine would be lying if she said she didn't have a thing for John Smith. After all, she grew up with him and he was the only person other than Sinbad who she was actually close to. On top of that he was incredibly handsome. She was fairly certain she would end up with John; isn't that how stories about love end? The man who was right in front of you the whole time ends up being your soulmate... For Jasmine that had to be John. Right?

She hoped so.

"Of course..." Sinbad continued, his words slightly slurred. "The only way I'd _let _you marry my sister is if you kill me first."

"Of course," Jasmine muttered.

John laughed. "Come on, Sinbad; I think you're still a little drunk. Let's get you back to bed."

"I'm serious," Sinbad insisted. "You have to prove you're worthy of my sister."

John led Sinbad away, looking back just long enough to wink at Jasmine. She sighed and looked back up at the sky. She couldn't help wondering, _what is written in the stars for me?_


	2. Chapter 2

**In honor of today being Talk Like a Pirate Day, I've decided to update my pirate story for you. Enjoy.**

* * *

Meg and her mother, Eris, knew of a narrow and rocky water canyon that even the bravest of sailors would not venture through. The canyon was known by all who sailed as the Gateway to Hell. The canyon received its name many years before even Eris was born. The canyon was barely wide enough for a ship to sail through, however the waters were like the blackest of ink and hid the sharp, jagged rocks that loomed just beneath the surface and the sharks that dwell among them. The sailors would realize too late that their ship could not sail through the canyon due to the rocks. The rocks would cut through the bottom of their ships and destroy them. The ships would become lodged between the rocks and stuck forever as warnings to other sailors. The crews would be thrown overboard at the impact and eaten by the sharks. When other sailors sailed by all they would see is the destroyed, abandoned ships and no one would ever see the passengers again.

But, pirates are a superstitious lot and it didn't take long for stories to spread of demons in the form of sirens luring men to their deaths. In these stories the sirens are beautiful young women who sing men into a trance, causing them to crash their ships. Then the sirens would kill men and drag them to Hell.

By the time Eris was born, those stories were all but forgotten, as was the canyon. Eris was the very first female pirate to ever sail the seven seas. She was not afraid of sirens or demons. But, she was smart and she knew the real danger that lurked in the Gateway and she stayed away. That is, until she realized it and its superstitions could be of use to her.

Just a couple years ago, Meg's father, Korso, left in search of a rare treasure known as the Hand of Midas. According to the legends, the Hand was made of solid gold and possessed the magic ability to turn everything it touches into solid gold, as well. Once Eris and Korso learned of the treasure and what it could do, they knew they had to have it. Korso told her he would go in search of it and bring it back to her and their daughter. Eris, however, did not trust him and she and Meg went off in their own search for the treasure.

They hadn't heard from Korso since he left, but they knew that a pirate currently had the Hand. They didn't know his name, but they knew they could find out. Eris had a beautiful singing voice ever since she was a child. Whenever she sang, everyone who could hear it flocked towards her; especially men. Eris now used her talent to her advantage. She knew of a place just on the inside of the canyon where there were no rocks and she could anchor their ship. She would then wait for a ship to come within earshot and she would begin to sing. And every time the, ship's crew automatically steered towards her. Eris and Meg would then attack them and kill all but the captain. They would interrogate him to find out more about the pirate who had the Hand of Midas. When they had all the information they could get from him, they fed him to the sharks. Thanks to Eris, the legend of the Gateway sirens began to circulate once more, and Eris became feared by all. Though, they left no survivors to tell of her name.

The last captain they had interrogated told them a governor known as Ratcliffe knew where to find the pirate. They now hid in the shadows of the canyon, waiting for the governor's ship to sail closer. Meg's heart beat fast in anticipation and she gripped her sword and pistol tightly. When the ship was close enough, Meg smiled evilly at it and readied herself.

Her mother began to sing:

_Upon one summer's morning_  
_I carefully did stray_  
_Down by the Walls of Wapping_  
_Where I met a sailor gay._

_Conversing with a young lass_  
_Who seem'd to be in pain,_  
_Saying, William, when you go_  
_I fear you'll ne'er return again._

_My heart is pierced by Cupid_  
_I disdain all glittering gold_  
_There is nothing can console me_  
_But my jolly sailor bold._

The governor's ship slowly sailed through the canyon's opening, towards Eris' voice. It immediately hit the rocks. The sound of cracking wood echoed through the canyon as Eris and Meg jumped aboard the ship. As the men fought to control the ship, Eris searched for the governor, and Meg swiftly killed each man. Eris was a strong leader, smart and cunning; but, Meg was the best fighter anyone had ever come up against. She had her father's strength and skill as well as her mother's cunning wisdom. She could sneak up on a man and kill him before he even knew she was there. Those who did see her were too distracted by her beauty and seductive body and she killed him before he could get his bearings and fight back. The kill was easy for Meg, though, and sometimes just for the thrill of a fight, she would let a man defend himself, thinking he could best a girl; then she would run him through as if it were nothing. And for Meg, it was.

When the entire crew of the governor's ship was killed and the wooden deck was dripping with blood, Meg began to throw the bodies overboard for the hungry sharks waiting below. A few moments later, Eris returned to the deck with an impossibly fat man in tow. He was smitten by Eris' beauty, as all men are, and he came willingly. Eris then unsheathed her own sword and held it against his throat. Governor Ratcliffe looked shocked and completely taken off guard by this.

"Tell me what you know of the whereabouts of the Hand of Midas," Eris demanded.

Ratcliffe laughed. "I'm not afraid of a _woman_."

"Neither were your men," Meg said, motioning around the now empty ship.

Ratcliffe's face grew pale at the sight of all the blood. "I-I don't know where it is."

Eris grabbed Ratcliffe by the neck and held him over the edge of the ship. Half a dozen sharks circled near the ship, waiting for him to fall in so they could devour him the way they devoured his crew. He struggled to get away from Eris, but stopped when Meg pressed the barrel of her pistol against his head.

"We don't need you, Governor," Eris told him. "We have other ways of finding the Hand. So don't, for a second, think your knowledge is of enough importance to us that we won't kill you."

"Look, all I know is that the man who has it doesn't know he has it," Ratcliffe told them.

"How is that possible?" Meg asked.

"The man who had it before him wanted to keep it a secret. He hollowed out the side of a small treasure chest and stuck the hand inside. It, of course, turned the chest to gold. The pirate who has it now stole the chest and traded the jewels inside, but he doesn't know about the secret compartment. It's likely he will eventually sell or trade the chest with the Hand still inside."

"What is his name?" Eris demanded.

"Proteus." Ratcliffe looked down at the sharks. "Please let me live."

Eris smiled at him. "That's for the sharks to decide."

Without hesitation, Eris pushed him over the edge. The sharks swarmed around him and his screams rang out briefly before they ripped him apart, until there was nothing left of him. His blood billowed in the water and the sharks once again disappeared into the dark water.

* * *

**Note: the song Eris sings is called _My Jolly Sailor Bold _and it's from the movie _Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides._**


End file.
